1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a conductive composition, a polymer thereof, a method of preparing the composition, an electrode and an electrolyte membrane for a fuel cell including the composition or the polymer, and a fuel cell including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells are sources of future clean energy that are alternatives to fossil energy. Fuel cells also have high output density and high energy conversion efficiency, which means fuel cells are applicable in a vast range of fields such as in pollution-free vehicles, domestic power generating systems, and mobile electronic appliances such as mobile communication devices, medical equipment, and various devices for military and aerospace uses.
A fuel cell includes a cathode, an anode, and an electrolyte membrane disposed between the cathode and the anode. In the anode, to which fuel gas is supplied, oxidation of the fuel gas takes place. In the cathode, to which oxygen is supplied, reduction of oxygen occurs. Electrons generated from the reactions in the cathode and anode generate electricity, and collaterally generate heat and moisture.
Typically, such an electrode of the fuel cell includes a microporous layer consisting of carbon black and polytetrafluoroethylene. However, such an electrode may not lead to satisfactory conductivity characteristics, and thus improvement in this regard is necessary.